


Baby Girl

by felixandhyunjintrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, All the members in twice are cheerleaders, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, But she's only there like once, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, Cute Seo Changbin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Felix is sucha soft girl, Fem!Felix, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Football | Soccer, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, He takes care of felix, I'm Bad At Summaries, It isn't necessary but yh idk, Jealous Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Jealousy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Minor Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Minor Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other kpop idols mentioned or briefly shows up, Panties, Pastels, Pining, Rivalry, Romance, So thought that stray kids would fall for her even more once she starts wearing feminine clothes, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Stray kids are smitten, They're wipped for Felix uwu, Twice ships, Yet another weird fic, i disgust myself, idk either, she wears like sweatpants and hoodies and shit, with god jihyo as leader ofc, yh uhm dont ask me y i added this tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixandhyunjintrash/pseuds/felixandhyunjintrash
Summary: In which Felix is very different from the other girl's.She sees the guy's in her school as jerk's and keeps saying she isn't attracted to them but eight boy's try to prove that they're not like the other guy's.OrThe fem!felix fic no one asked for and im also very bad at summaries





	1. First Baby Girl

The cheers were so loud, cheering for the girl that was about to score, they watched as she ran towards the net, ball in front of her as her foot kicked it, the ball flowing past the goal keepers hold and hitting the net.

The voices of the many people who came to see the game grew louder and the match ended, 3:2, their team won against the other school's team. Felix panted as her knees buckled and she fell, her eyes shut tight as she waited for her knees to be met with the muddy grass, her knees already hurting as they had scraped against the pavement when she fell yesterday but just as she was about to fall, an arm wrapped around her waist, she opened her eyes and saw her teammate Chan in front of her, smiling widely, dimples on either side of his cheeks, eyes twinkling.

Soon the rest of her team came and she was up in the air as they carried her, chanting her name as they walked to the locker room.

Once they came inside the hollering increased and praises were thrown in her way, "Felix, that last kick was so good!" 

"You go girl!"

Laughing, she shushed them, "Guy's I couldn't have done it without you, and especially you Chan, if you hadn't passed me that ball I wouldn't have made that goal."

Whistles of many boy's bounced against the walls of the full room, air hot and smelling of sweat, their teammates teasing Chan as said boy's face grew hot, that only made them tease him even more.

Huffing out and mumbling something about him being their captain and that they should show respect, he told them to stop and brought his hand out in front of him, "We did it, we won against SM high, thanks to Felix, but as she said we couldn't have done it without all of you guys. Thanks, mates. Now come on, before we have to get in the showers and get rid of all this sweat."

Laughs were heard but everyone gathered and brought in their hand, saying their team's name and group hugging, groaning as their sweaty bodies met each other, Felix's small frame got trapped between Changbin's arms as the older brought her into another hug after everyone parted.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, his strong arms around her tiny waist, he delivered a kiss to her temple and mumbled a thanks to which she answered with a kiss on his neck, face twisting adorably as her lips met with the sweaty skin.

Chuckling at her cuteness he let go of his hold around her and went to his locker, dragging her with him as they were locker neighbors. He helped her lift her shirt that stuck to her body as second skin because of sweat off her head, taking off his own in the process.

After getting naked, Changbin took his towel and waited for Felix as they always showered together, she took off her shorts, sliding down her panties along with them and slung her towel over her shoulder and joined the older.

Felix wasn't affected by the stares nor the flirting words that were thrown her way and whistles that always came everytime she showered with them, it wasn't often she did it, only after matches as she went home to shower after practices.

The guy's were like family to her, especially eight of them, Changbin included, since she wasn't attracted to them she even had considered dating a girl, which she did but their relationship only lasted for a month.

She was a bit closer to Changbin as they were childhood friends and he always had her back, like a big brother, she had a crush on him ever since third grade but it went away as her affection for the older turned out to be in a brotherly way. An affection for an older brother she never had.

(She denies this, but she knows that deep down she still has a crush on him and that it's not an older brother affection but she's just afraid of him not feeling the same)

Felix and Changbin showered together when they were kids so them doing now wasn't really a surprise, but unknown to them, or at least unknown to Felix, seven guy's were extremely jealous of the short raven headed boy.

They didn't think that it was fair that just because they were childhood friends he gets to shower with her, they were also her friends yet they've never showered with her.

Said seven males, Chan, Woojin, Minho, Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin watched as the pair walked in to the shower stall (the stalls didn't have doors) and began showering, Changbin rubbing her back and washing her blond hair while she smeared soap on his chest, going down to his toned abs, small hands moving up and onto his shoulders. (If they squinted they would've seen the slight blush on Felix's cheeks)

Her hands moved down his shoulders and rubbed the soap on his big arms, Felix never noticed how nice they were to feel at so she slightly squeezed them, Changbin head snapped up to her and watched her with wide eyes.

Her mouth was in the shape of an 'o' and her doe eyes were wide with curiosity, her hands continued grabbing eagerly at his arms, not noticing his flushed face.

"Yah, idiot what are you doing?"

As if she was in a daze her eyes focused on his face and her face immediately flushed upon realizing what she had been doing.

 "O-oh, sorry....I just realized how big your arms are and how nice they are to touch."

 Unbeknownst to her, Changbin's face was redder than a tomato as she continued blabbing about how strong his arms were, she even hooked her arms around his should and hung from it.

Gawking at how she was dangling in the air, she stood on her two feet again and praised him.

"Next time you're going to the gym you so have to bring me, I'm going to get guns as big as yours and impress the girls."

Changbin shook his head at the 'impress the girls', how long was she gonna go with the 'all the guys here are dicks, I'm gonna become a lesbian now' bullshit? He has seen her fangirling over male K-pop idols (and girls of course)and even screaming about wanting to marry Kang Daniel in the Tennis Club and no Changbin was not fuming with jealousy at that time. (He was)

Nonetheless he agreed to bringing her to the gym with him, he was preparing to impress her with his body and been practicing his glare to look more scary so he could shoot daggers at everyone single person that looked at Felix.

After being done with showering, he wrapped her in her really big fluffy bunny towel and carried her, she squirmed in his hold and giggled.

Only them and their close friends were there, their leader was just about to put on his boxers when Changbin came in with an adorable looking Felix in his arms.

He quickly hid his lower half with his towel and smiled brightly at the two.

"Finally done, huh? Heard all the talk and groping Changbin's arm's, Felix." He winked at her and chuckled as she hid her face in Changbin's neck.

"Stop~" She whined and everyone in the room cooed at her, even the youngest Jeongin who was a freshmen but got to join the team for whatever reason.

Changbin who was included in the cooing cleared his throat and defended her, "Hey, stop teasing my baby."

That made her whine even more and he fondly pressed a kiss on her cheek. He sat her down on and rummaged through her bag looking for clean panties, she pointed at the plastic bag in it and told him to pick the purple ones.

Looking in it he found the one's she meant and picked them up, when he turned around he saw her legs raised and sighed, he slipped the panties on her legs and stopped them at her mid thighs, saying she should do it herself when she threw him a questioning look.

Embarrassed, she wrapped the towel around her whole frame and bended down to put on the panties all the way.

The one's seeing the scene play right in front of them had their jaws on the floor and eye balls almost popping out.

As she was getting dressed she told Changbin to not get ready before her as he only had to put on his jeans and a clean t-shirt.

To distract himself, Changbin started rapping along a song playing on his song along with the other's, him, Chan and Jisung had a group called 3RACHA and they all wrote lyrics and produced music,  Felix loved listening to their music as it had helped her through a lot.

"I'm done."

He turned around and saw her in her black, ripped at the knees, jeans and in a white t-shirt that looked awfully familiar.

His eyes widened and he looked into his bag and didn't find the spare shirt he had brought with him. The younger girl always stole his clothes, mostly his hoodies and as much as Changbin _loved_ seeing her in his clothes he also felt bad for his almost empty closet and would also like to wear his own clothes instead of borrowing from his friends everytime he couldn't find the shirt he wants to wear.

 His eyes narrowed and he turned to her direction.

"Felix." He said in a low and calm voice, the girl sheepishly glanced at him, giggling.

She blinked innocently and fluttered her lashes, her blond and wet bangs falling in her face, "Yes, Binnie?" Not having the energy to argue with her because he was still tired from the game he just sighed.

"So, what did you think I would wear?"

At the mischievous glint in the small girl's eyes and the smirk playing on her lips he suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Going without a shirt wouldn't be such a problem would it, prince of mine?" 

 _What._ Changbin thought. Didn't the weather cast show that it would be windy, cold and maybe rain?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with some changlix for ya'll and cuz im so soft for changlix and theyre my ult ship


	2. Second Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix starts feeling things for the boys she thought she only saw as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do so the next few chapters is felix falling for a specific member (except for changbin cuz we already know felix likes him just in denial)

 They walked home hand in hand as their houses were next to each other and not so far away from school, Changbin's skin prickled with goosebumps everytime the wind blew, his whole body shivering.

Felix looked up at him in guilt, she didn't know it would be cold. Just an hour ago they were sweating under the heat of the sun that had been present all day until now.

She stopped, making the boy look back and stop in his tracks, he saw her looking down at their intertwined hands as she grabbed his other hand and played with his fingers.

Suddenly she brought his hand that was not occupied by her other hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it.

If hands could, Changbin was sure his would be blushing right now.

He saw her lips move but none of the words she was saying reached his ears, his eye brows furrowed and leaned down to get closer to be able to hear.

"Oppa...I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it was going to be so cold, I should've brought my jacket."

He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up, he saw tears streaming down her face and his heart crumbled.

He shushed her as the wind continued blowing, his naked upper body covered in goosebumps, pulling her head down to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her as he whispered into her ear, "It's okay, baby. I forgot to bring my jacket today so I would've still been freezing, besides, if I saw you looking like you were freezing I would've taken off both my jacket and shirt and gave it to you."

As her cries decreased he let go of her and they continued their journey to their houses, hands still intertwined.

 

They stopped in front of Felix's house, hugging and kissing each others cheeks they bid good bye to each other, as dramatically as ever.

Their windows are right in front of each other and they usually chat happily from their respective houses, but they spend time in each other's houses more than their own.

Watching as Changbin walked to the house right beside their's, Felix skipped towards the door and opened it, taking off her shoes she yelled, "Mom, dad I'm home! Can I go to Changbin's?"

Hearing sighs and a voice saying  _sure, go to your boyfriend_ she rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, she was going to sleep with Changbin tonight.

 

Slipping on some sandals she flung open the door and ran to the house beside their's, she had texted the older and told him she'd be coming, she hadn't waited for his reply as she had quickly shut her phone, gripping the device in her hand and knocking on the door.

A woman in her thirties greeted her, eyes crinkling in the corners and a friendly smile on her lips.

"Hello, Yong-ah. Glad to see you here," she glanced at the small bag in her hands and furrowed her brows, "you're sleeping over?"

"Yes...is there a problem, Miss Seo?"

The woman laughed, ruffling Felix's hair, that she had spent a lot of time fixing, and pulled her inside, closing the door.

"Of course not darling, and how many times have I told you to just call me mom? I am going to be your mother in law soon anyway." She chuckled and lightly pushed her up the stairs to her oldest son's room, not listening to Felix's complaints about everyone thinking she and Changbin were dating.

The two of them stood outside of the boy's door, hearing loud noises inside Felix turned to her with a questioning look.

She nodded her head, "Was about to tell you, the guy's came over, they're also sleeping here." Felix nodded too and gripped the handle, suddenly nervous.

Why was she nervous, she had seen them less than an hour ago, where she was even naked in front of them,  for God's sake!

Taking a deep breath, she opened it and the noise stopped, every person in the room stopped doing what they were doing.

Jisung was standing on Changbin's bed and was about to throw a pillow at a Woojin who had the two youngest clung to him like koalas. Chan was just doing random things and Hyunjin was disturbing him while making weird faces and trying to make him laugh, Minho was teaching Changbin some dance steps while said boy was having difficulties keeping up with the dancer.

Half empty bags of chips were on the floor, two pringles cans on the nightstand and several other junk food placed in different places.

Changbin's mom shook her head and just walked away saying something with Felix having to deal with it, everyone was frozen except Changbin who greeted the girl with a hug and a warm smile, making Felix's heart pound hard against her ribs.

"Felix is also sleeping here?"

It was Chan who asked that and at Changbin's nod all the other boy's heart jumped in joy but soon nervousity filled it. How should they behave in front of their crush?

"Yay, noona come play with us! We're trying to fight this giant monster that we call Woojin hyung, as you can see me and Seungmin are too weak but with your help I'm sure we can defeat him!"

Woojin's head snapped down to the youngest who looked up at him with a sheepish grin, he heard Seungmin giggle at the other side and lowly groaned.

Suddenly the door was slammed shut and the sound of a bag hitting against the floor was heard, everyone looked at Felix who was tying her hair up, two lazily done buns at each side.

"I'm coming Innie!" Was all they yeard before they saw her running towards the three and jumping up on Woojin's back, said male almost losing his balance at the extra weight.

Steading himself, he started growling and grunting and tried moving, taking big and slow steps.

Felix, Jeongin and Seungmin were laughing so much they started clutching their stomachs, especially after Woojin started shaking his body from left to right, Felix's legs were wrapped around his middle while the others legs were around each of his legs, making it difficult for him to move.

After minutes of doing that and the kid's laughs only increasing, the oldest got tired and gathered up every strength he had in his exhausted body to move towards the bed, upon reaching it, he mumbled 'brace yourselves' before letting his entire body fall on the messy bed (thanks to Jisung jumping on it).

His face smashed in to the pillow and the youngsters on his legs let out 'oof's, he heard Felix giggle right next to his ear, hot breath fanning his right ear, both ears started to change color, the tips of them a dark red.

Too tired to even complain about it being too hot and that they should get off him he just let them be like that, his ears burning as Felix's every inhale and exhale hit them.

Thankfully someone seemed to see his condition and told them to get off him, he mentally promised himself to treat him in school but he also wanted to punch said person because now Felix was moving away from him!

Pouting once his body was free, with aching limbs he got up from the bed, mumbling something about going to take a shower.

With Woojin gone Felix didn't know what to do until the maknae in the group came up to her, smiling widely.

"Noona, let's do that pringles commercial where two people have two chips with the insides turned to each other and put the ends between their lips and pretend like they're kissing!"

Flustered, her eyes widened and cheeks turned beet red. What was this boy saying!

Seungmin came up behind him and hit him on the head, snickering, "You brat, what are you even thinking? How can you ask Felix noona like that, I can do it with you." He smiled but the younger only shook his head with a blank face. 

Turning to the girl looking back and forth between them he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, her body rocking back and forth.

"Please, do it with me~"

Feeling a bit light headed she unconsciously nodded, the red head let go of her shoulders and ran to get the Sour cream and onion flavored pringles can.

Seungmin looked at her, "You okay? Did Jeongin shake you too hard?" His hand went up to her forehead and checked to see if she was sick but she softly shook her head saying she just felt a bit dizzy.

He looked right into her eyes, entranced as they looked into each others eyes, her sparkling eyes filled with stars and so deep Seungmin felt himself fall in to them. His breath hitched, eyes trailing down to her pink lips caught between her front teeth.

Placing a hand on his larger one that had moved down to her cheek Felix opened her mouth to speak again but got interrupted by an excited Jeongin.

Opening the can he took out four pieces and handed two to Felix, Seungmin's hand fell down to his side and stepped aside, heart racing, he watched as Jeongin showed her how to do and her copying his moves.

Felix looked at Jeongin with an expression that said 'what now?', he took out the chips from his mouth to speak, motioning her to not remove them.

"Now we kiss." He plainly said, putting the piece of potatoes between his lips and inched closer to the shorter.

Hand at the nape of her neck he bended down a bit until their chips touched, he moved his head to another angle so the bottom chip of his was in between Felix's lips-chips.

She just stood there, frozen and face red. Once the younger pulled away he bit down on the chips and pushed the other parts into his mouth with his hand.

He smiled at her with lips shut, hearing Jisung fall on the floor he started laughing and went to the older, leaving the girl to deal with her pounding heart afraid someone would hear it.

Her heart skipped a beat after seeing Jeongin's beautiful smile- hold up, beautiful? Wha-

"Come Felix we're gonna play pillow fight!" Changbin's voice rasped in her ear and she jumped, not expecting him so near her.

Clutching her chest she playfully glared at him and nodded with a smile, but her smile got wiped off as Changbin pulled out a pillow behind his back.

She screamed and ran away from him, her short legs and the cramped with too many people room making it difficult for her as the older reached her in a mere second, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"No, let go- I swear to god Changbin if you-"

He threw her on the bed and watched as her body bounced on it and once she'd stop bouncing he hit her with a pillow, not too hard though.

Everyone started hitting each other with pillows, screams and laughs heard from downstairs, the woman in the house looked up at the ceiling and shook her head, finishing her tea she walked to the door and opened it, putting her shoes to go to her friend's, Felix's mom, house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: writes oppa cuz binnie is older than her and be like uwu imagine boy felix calling him oppa  
> Also me: cringing literally a second after writing oppa
> 
> Updates will be random lol


	3. Third Baby Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm already writing chapter four so expect it not so long after this one

Felix was peacefully sleeping when a hand suddenly slapped her across the face, she gasped and flung open her eyes, she sat up and saw that it was Jisung's hand, he had accidentally hit her as he turned.

She looked around and saw everyone asleep except, she squinted her eyes and saw him nodding along to some music he was listening to, headphones on as he lay on his bed.

She carefully stood up, avoiding stepping on Jisung's foot or Hyunjin's face as she stumbled on someone's arm. She thankfully made it to the target without hurting anyone or herself, once he felt the bed dip down Changbin looked up and saw Felix staring at him, he smiled at her and opened his arms for her to get in.

Throwing herself in Changbin's arms, Felix snuggled up to his chest and buried her face in it, mumbling 'good morning' just as he planted a kiss on her temple.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Had a good sleep?" He felt Felix nod and let out a sigh, fingers running through her messy hair.

"But, I didn't expect to be woken up by a slap in the face, Jisung will pay." Changbin let out a laugh, the sound rumbling in his chest going straight to Felix's ear, she carefully lifted her head up and looked up at him.

Changbin's head was tipped back, mouth open and releasing silent laughs, once he'd stopped he took a deep breath.

"Been there. I've reminded myself to never sleep next to Jisung, I'll remind you too."

A comfortable silence washed through the air, mixed with everyone else's steady breaths and a few one's snoring.

Jeongin's head slowly lifted up from where it was pressed against the pillow and looked around, he saw all his hyungs asleep, his gaze landed on the two cuddled on the bed and he pouted.

With his voice sounding rough, filled with cracks and a bit deep because of waking up a few seconds ago he opened his mouth to speak, "H-hey, I want to cuddle too."

Felix flinched as a deep voice rang through the air, breaking the silence that was once there.

She whipped her head around and saw Jeongin lying somewhere between Seungmin and Chan, she smiled and gestured for him to come up to them.

The boy smiled his usual bright smile and got up, except, while Felix had been lucky not to cause any trouble for herself he had not.

Just as he was about to raise his leg so he did not step over Jisung, the said boy's arm flung up and hit the back of his knee, surprised he lost balance and stumbled forward. Trying not to fall he tipped toed on the foot of the leg that hadn't been harmed, making it even harder to steady himself.

He eventually couldn't hold that position anymore and accidentally stepped on a person under him.

Hyunjin let out a loud groan as a strong force crushed down on his shoulder, with eyes still closed he cursed out loud before going back to sleeping, grumbling.

Changbin and Felix who had the opportunity to see the thing's happen were trying not to laugh out loud.

Hands muffling their laughs they watched as Jeongin with a red face came to them and flopped down on the bed next to Changbin as Felix was on top of the older boy.

"Noona, stop laughing it was not funny." The pout on his pink lips didn't look like it would go away and even if he looked adorable like that Felix knew that he would not stop and would soon whine so loudly he would wake everyone up. She smiled. "Okay, we're sorry, we'll stop."

The satisfied grin he flashed her did thing's to her heart but she ignored it, instead she rolled off Changbin and settled between the two boy's.

Jeongin squealed, giggling he hugged her and brought her closer to him, Changbin frowned.

"What about me?"

Cheek pressed against the younger boy's, Felix's eyes moved to the childish pout on Changbin's lips and giggled. Her free arm reached for him and he smiled, taking off the headphone and dumping it on the drawer he turned to his side and hugged the girl.

Felix squished between them and could not have been happier.

 "So, what have you guy's been talking about?" Jeongin adjusted a bit to get comfortable in the position, his arm slung over Felix's stomach while his head rested on her shoulder. She hummed.

"Not much, just that sleeping beside Jisung is a pain." 

Jeongin gasped and propped up on his elbow, "I know right! Once, he slapped me so hard in his sleep my cheek stung and was red for the whole day!" 

Felix giggled remembering the day the youngest's cheek had been red and everytime someone touched it he would whine about it hurting.

Changbin's hand moved to her's and played with her small fingers, Jeongin saw the action and pouted.

Looking down at her free hand he grasped it and brought it up to his mouth, pressing his lips against the soft skin he felt the older girl jolt.

Now happy, he intertwined their hands and placed his head on Felix's shoulder, yawning he closed his eyes, ready for sleeping some more as it was too early to be up and they didn't have school today.

Felix saw his eyes closing and decided to sleep too, she pecked Changbin's cheek, murmuring something about going to sleep. Changbin hummed and kissed her temple, threading his fingers through her hair, nails gently scraping against her skull.

"Sleep well, pups."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit have never an idea about how I'm going to end the chapter


End file.
